Storm Witches: Hornet in the Sky
by KodokSangar
Summary: In the late 20th Century, a Neuroi Hive appeared above Ctesiphon, Jazeeraq's capital. In response, the United Nation formed a new multi-national witches squadron. This is the story of Lieutenant Junior Grade Michelle Speicher and her friends from 581st Joint Fighter Wing AKA Storm Witches. (Historical References; Some Canon characters may appeared; Slightly Yuri)


**Hi! Hi! Hi! This is your favorite idol in Indonesian Armed Forces – Navy, KodokSangar is back, Poi~! Ahem! Uh hey guys, this time I finally wrote my other Strike Witches fanfic. This story came to my mind after I watch the 'Dogfight of the Dessert Storm' in History Channel and when I search for Strike Witches 1991. By the way, this is some information about this story:**

 **Not related to my 'Strike Witches: Multi Universe' since this is purely a history references.**

 **Almost all of the characters are the 'moefied' Gulf War aces.**

 **Nations like Karsland and Fuso will not appear in this story since they didn't take a role in this war, so I'm sorry to disappoint you. But don't worry, the nations like Iraq, Arab, Kuwait, and Egypt will appear.**

 **I'm not a historian, so there must be some historical error.**

 **The enemy is the Neuroi and Iraq will join the Coalition Force, in fact several of the main characters are Iraqi witches.**

 **Of course, the country like Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and Iraq and the several cities like Baghdad will be renamed.**

 **By the way, I want to say thanks to Bucue-'senpai' for his 'How to write a Strike Witches Fanfic', it's really helped me. Alright, cut the chit chat let's go to the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: MODERN DAY MAGICAL GIRL

In August of 1990…

In the vast dessert of middle-east, several farmers were tending their goat near an oasis in the dessert. Suddenly, a huge black spiral cloud appeared above them. Then, 2 Jazeeraqi Mirage F-1s and 2 MiG-25 Foxbats launched their Air-to-Air Missiles to the black cloud. After the jet fighter entered the cloud, a thunderstruck happened inside the cloud and 4 red and black colored Mirage F-1 and MiG-25-like aircraft appeared and used their laser to destroy the City of Ctesiphon.

* * *

 **Years after the defeat of the Neuroi . A new Neuroi hive appeared above Ctesiphon, the capital of Republic of Jazeeraqi. With the appearance of the new Neuroi hive, another war of survival happened in earth. This was what we called, 'The Neuroi Gulf War'. Even though the hive wasn't as big as the hive during the Second Neuroi War, it still became a threat for humanity. The Neuroi quickly invaded the other middle-east nations and finally, it managed to conquer Qu'ait.**

 **In response of the UN Resolution 678, a Coalition Forces led by the United States of Liberion was formed and an Operation called 'Operation Desert Storm' has begun to kick on…**

* * *

Later, in January of 1991, before the Operation Desert Storm…

Inside one of the classrooms in United States of Liberion Naval Academy in NAS Pensacola, a witch with US Navy officer shirt and Sub-Lieutenant rank insignia stood in front of the classroom. She had neck-length black hair, black eyes, and wore white panties that matched her uniform. There's a nametag 'Speicher' on her uniform. A poster of specifications of F/A-18C Hornet striker was folded on the blackboard behind her short body.

"The first Jet powered Striker Unit, the Messerchmitt Me-262 was founded in Neue Karsland by Ursula Hartmann. It was powered by two Junkers Jumo 004 B-1 turbojets. It was armed with MK 108 30mm auto-cannon and Rheinmetall BK-5 50mm cannon. The first witch who flew the striker was Lieutenant-General Gertrude 'Trudy' Barkhorn of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Some rumors said she managed to destroy an advanced Neuroi with the combination of speed and heavy armament. But even though the rumor wasn't still clear, the Me-262 is the origin of the Jet Striker we knew today, including the US Navy primary multirole fighter, the F/A-18C Hornet."

The other younger witches watched her intently from their desk. Two of the witches who were sat in the back of the class also watched her. Their rank was Ensign, one rank lower than the Sub-Lieutenant. One of them, who had brown hair that tied into ponytail and a pair of hazel eyes crossed her arms. Her nametag stated that her surname is 'Mongillo'. "Michelle is always fluent in her speech, eh?" She commented.

"It is one of her job," The other witch answered in stoic manner. This witch had a long blonde hair and azure eyes. Her nametag was written 'Fox'.

Some minutes later, this was the time for the blonde witch to speech. She cleared her throat before started. "As you know, the witches during the Second Neuroi World War killed the Neuroi by closing in and shut them down with gun. But since the missile was used, the range increased from yards to miles. This caused a revolution in aerial warfare and of course by this, a BVR or Beyond Visual Range kill is possible. A Liberian ace, Colonel Jane Boyd created a concept how to the defeat the enemy in a dogfight and survive. The concept is now known as the 'OODA loop' which stands for 'Observation, Orientation, Decision, and Action'."

The black haired witch, Michelle listen her friend's speech intently. "Her speech is seems too tensing."

"It seems Mary is nervous." The brown haired witch replied.

"Do you think so, Nicole?" Michelle asked back.

"Sometimes she's very shy, you know?" The brown haired witch AKA Nicole answered again.

Later, it was Nicole's time to speech. "Even though the aerial warfare is completely different today, there's a thing that will never change forever. It was called teamwork!" She said before she drew something like football formation on the blackboard. "It's like a Football. The sport I used to play during my time in the school. And trust me. It's not too different than the air combat. Just think the Quarter Back as the Wing Commander that will give orders to the other Back players which were the fighter and interceptor witches while the Gunships, Bombers, and Ground Attack witches will act as the Line that would open the way for the Back players or fighter witches."

Michelle sweat dropped at her friend's speech. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"I don't know," Mary deadpanned.

After the speech the three officers stood in front of the classroom and finished their speech. "A Witch job is not only to fight off the Neuroi and defend her country, but also to protect the world and its peoples. You will be sent to your squadrons and start your own career as Air Witch. I hope all of you will succeed on your missions and make Uncle Sam proud," Michelle closed her eyes for a while before opened it again. "That's all! Hoo-yah!" She yelled.

"Hoo-yah!" All of the students chanted.

Inside the headmaster's office, the three witches were being debriefed by the Headmaster, who also a witch during the Vanran War, Captain Josie Mobley.

"I'm sorry to troubling you for your speech, girls," The Captain said. She wore the same uniform the young witches wore. The Captain has short black hair and black eyes. She had lost her power as a witch, so unlike the girls, she wore a pair of long white pants.

"Don't worry ma'am, it's an honor for us," Nicole replied respectfully with both Michele and Mary nodded.

"It's a bit unusual," Josie started again. "Three witches who were friends since the Officer Candidate School still together and served in the same squadron."

"It won't work without your help ma'am." Nicole continued while grinned. "And by the way, I thought you want to create another 'Spice Girl' in the Nav-ouch!" Mary hit her head before Nicole even finished.

Josie gave the girl a small smile. "Yes, I have a big expectation for you three. You will be deployed to Al-Qaysumah and will be attached to the 581st Joint Fighter Wing, Storm Witches." Both Michele and Mary nodded while Nicole rubbed her head. "Alright! You had a week of holiday. Dismissed!"

The witches stood up from their seat and saluted the Captain.

The Trio then sat on the chair beside a table on the library, the place they usually rest and reading book. Most of the books were historical battle and the other famous fiction books.

Nicole still rubbed her head as she glared on Mary who sat while read a book beside her. "It's hurt! You're so mean, Mary!" She pouted.

"Stop crying like a child, Nicole! Or else you will make the Strike Fighter Squadron 81 embarrassed!" Mary said as she flipped the next page of the book she currently read, the 'Art of War'. "We are the witches of the US Navy, not toddlers anymore."

Michele took a book from the drawer and read its title. "'Samurai'…by Mio Sakamoto…"

"What is it?" Mary asked. It seems the book attract her and Nicole's attention.

Michele sat on a chair next to Mary and opened the book. Mary dragged her chair closer to Michele while Nicole walked and stood behind Michele as she put her jaw on Michele's head.

Michele flipped pages after pages until she found the most interesting part of the book; the part where Mio Sakamato and Yoshika Miyafuji sacrificed their magic to destroy the Neuroi hive in Venezia. Even though Yoshika Miyafuji managed to earn back her magic, Mio Sakamoto's magic lost was permanent, because both ages factor and being used by the Neuroi as shield. During that time she thought 'If I must die, at least I could go out as a warrior. My death would take the enemy with me'.

"Whoa, amazing!" Nicole exclaimed. "I want to be a witch like Mio Sakamoto too!"

"Yes," Michelle said as she smiled. "It seems not only my mom who inspired me."

"Your mom was a witch during the Second Neuroi World War, wasn't her?" Mary asked. Michelle nodded.

"Wait, how do you know it?" Nicole asked.

"Everyone knew about it. Michelle was also a cadet member of the Civil Air Patrol when she was little, you know?" Mary replied again.

Nicole surprised as she yelled at Michelle. "Ehh! You did?!" Michelle nodded.

The black haired witches looked to the ceiling above her. _"I wonder if I also can save the other peoples like her…"_

* * *

A week later in the morning at Naval Station Mayport , the three witches of the VFA-18 walked toward a Forrestal-class Aircraft Carrier that docked on the port, USS Saratoga. The three of them wore the Blue US Navy Working Shirt with white panties. Michelle looked toward the Super Carrier while walked to the bridge that connected the ship with the port with a rucksack on her back. She noticed someone staring on the Carrier.

"Captain Mobley!" Michelle shouted as she and her other two friends stood in attention and saluted the Captain. "Sub-lieutenant Speicher, Ensign Fox, and Ensign Mongillo are reporting in!"

Josie looked on the witches under her command and saluted back. "Welcome back, ladies!" All of them lowered their hands.

Michelle looked on the ship. "Does something wrong with the ship?"

"No, I'm just looking around," the former witch replied. She then looked back on the young witches. "By the way, get your baggage on your room," She turned her stare on Michelle. "And Speicher, the Wall Street Journal will interview the USS Saratoga and mostly, the Witches of the Strike Fighter Squadron 81. You will be the one who will take care of them," She placed her hand on Michelle's shoulder.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I can't-"

"Of course, you can," Josie said with a gentle smile. She walked to the ship through the bridge.

Then, someone blew the whistle from the ship. **"All crews! Get to the decks in 5 minutes!"**

Before the witches entered the ship, some took their photo with flash.

They looked on the source and saw a young boy with a camera on his hand. The boy has short black hair and black eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and black vest with Press ID card hanged on his neck and blue jeans with white sneakers. "Hello there! I'm John Ryan, Wall Street Journal! Are you guys with the Strike Fighter Squadron 81?"

Michelle looked on her friends, but they only gave her thumbs up like they are trying to say 'Godspeed'. She sighed. "Yes, we are. But if you want to interview me, you must wait until we set sail!"

"Okay! I'll be looking around!" John yelled before left the girls.

* * *

In the next morning, several peoples were busy on taking the supplies to the warehouse, where the supplies while be taken to the ship. "Alright!" Michelle said as she placed a crate near the stack of crates.

Josie walked to the Sub-Lieutenant. "What are these?" She asked, pointing at the stack of crates.

Michelle opened the crate, showing an AIM-9 Sidewinder missile, but with smaller size. "These are the striker's variant of AIM-9 Sidewinder heat-seeking missiles. I've checked all of them." She replied. Michelle closed back the crate and asked the Captain. "How many heat-seeking missiles do you think we'll need, ma'am?"

"I think these are more than enough," Josie said. "Take a rest, Speicher. You've already working very hard this morning," She told her.

"Yes ma'am! I'll do it after I help the cooks."

Michelle was about to go to help the crews in the kitchen inside the carrier, but someone approached her from behind.

"Hello there, young girl!" Michelle turned to her back and saw an old woman standing behind her. She has orange colored hair that already turned to white due to her ages. She wore white shirt and brown long skirt.

"Yes? May I help you, grandma?" Michelle asked the old woman.

"No, thanks," The old woman sat on one of the crates. "I'm just looking around," She motioned the young girl to sit beside her, which she did.

"Are you a former witch ma'am?" Michelle asked her.

The old woman smiled. "How do you know it?"

Michelle smiled nervously as she scratched her head. "W-well…you have the authority to be able to enter this place and I think I've seen you in TV before," She then stared on the old woman's dull blue eyes. "And you have the eyes of a well experienced veteran."

"I see…" The old woman nodded.

"Please excuse me, grandma. I'm going to help the cooks," Michelle said as she stood up from the crate. She smiled on the old woman. "Thanks for the little chat."

After Michelle walked a few steps away, the old woman spoke again. "You know what, young girl? Your hard working personality reminds me of Miyafuji."

"Eh?" Michelle stopped and looked back to the old woman. "Miyafuji?"

"I still remember the sweet times when I'm still an active witch," the old woman stared on the ceilings of the warehouse. "I still remember the first time I argued with Barkhorn, the time when I played with Luchinni, and of course, when I broke the sound barrier."

Michelle shocked at what this old woman said. "Wait…you're…"

The old woman smiled at her and stood up from the crates. "Continue your work, kid!" She said as she walked out from the warehouse.

"Shirley…Yeager?" Michelle said as she saw the veteran witch walked out from the warehouse.

* * *

In the afternoon, the fleet was prepared to set sail to the Persian Gulf. The carrier slowly sailed away from the Naval Station along with her escort. **"The US Navy's carrier, Saratoga is going to be deployed to fight the Neuroi in the Persian Gulf along with her escorts, the battleship Missouri, 4 Arleigh Burkhe-class destroyers, and 2 Ticonderoga –class cruisers."**

"Captain on the deck!" A crew shouted when Josie entered the observation deck. The captain stared on the Naval Base. She saw a lot of peoples there, both civilian and military personnel alike.

"All crews! Attention!" Josie yelled. All of the crews stood in attention, facing the Naval Base. "Wave your cap!" She yelled again before taking off her Navy cap and waved it. The other crews do the same thing.

A few minutes later, Josie stopped waving her cap and wore it back. She picked the radio on the observation deck and spoke. "All ships! Engines full ahead!"

Then, all the Liberian ship left the Naval Base toward the Persian Gulf.

Everyone was ready for war.

* * *

 **Some info:**

 **Ctesiphon : Baghdad**

 **Jazeeraq : Iraq**

 **Qu'ait : Kuwait**

 **Vanran : Vietnam**

* * *

 **That's the first chapter and intro. The book the girls read in the library 'Samurai!' is actually a book written by Saburo Sakai, Mio's archetype. I accidently found that book a week ago in my school library. Even though it was a bit inaccurate –I guess- it was quite a nice book to read.**

 **All the four witches in this chapter are based on actual person. Michelle Speicher is based on Michael Scott Speicher, a US Navy pilot during the Gulf War and known as the first American casualty of the war. I made Michelle as the main character to respect him.**

 **Like I said earlier, this is just an intro. I may or may not continue this story. Please stay tune and cheers!**


End file.
